Un Malefoy chez les Dursley
by Hedwigelol
Summary: OneShot.Une personne pour le moins inatendue décide de venir passer ses vacances chez Harry avec des idées bien précises en tête...slash HarryDraco.


Voil ! A l'ocasion de mon anniversaire je vous offre un OS tout kawai !!!

J'espère qu'il va vous plaire !

**Un Malefoy chez les Dursley**

Encore une mauvaise journée qui s'annonçait pour Harry Potter. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'il était retourné chez les Dursley pour les vacances et il envoyait comme promis une lettre tout les trois jours à l'ordre du Phenix pour leur dire qu'il se portait bien.

A chaque lettre il écrivait la même chose :

'Je vais bien, les Dursley me laisse tranquille j'ai hâte de vous revoir Harry Potter' 

Bien sur tout dans cette lettre n'était que pure mensonge. Non il n'allait pas bien : il faisait des cauchemars toutes les nuits, non les Dursley ne laissa pas tranquille : ils continuaient de lui donner toutes les taches ménagère et non il n'avait pas hâte de les revoirs, bien sur il voulait partir d'ici, loin de cette maison qui l'étouffait mais il ne supportait plus la vue d'autres personnes après ce qui s'était passé au ministère…

« Harry ! Quelqu'un à frapper à la porte ! Va ouvrir ! » hurla la voie de l'oncle Vernon

Surpris que la personne derrière la porte n'est pas sonné plutôt que de frapper, il alla ouvrir et failli avoir une crise cardiaque tant sa surprise était immense…

voil ! suite au prochain chapitre ! NON PARTEZ PAS ! je plaisante !

« Malefoy ?! »

« Potter ! répondit celui-ci, j'ai besoin que tu m'héberge jusqu'à la fin des vacances… inutile de te dire que c'est un ordre… » Draco scanna le survivant de haut en bas, il portait des vêtements trois fois trop grands pour lui, et tenait dans une main un produit qui ,devina t-il à l'odeur, devait servir à nettoyer.

« Qu…quoi ? » bégaya le brun

« Harry ! Qui est-ce ? »

« Harry ! Va nettoyer la cuisine ! »

« Je croyais t'avoir demandé qui c'était ?! »

« Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller laver cette foutue cuisine !! »

« Une seconde ! » leur hurla leur neveu

Harry soupira et se tourna vers Draco, certain d'y trouver une expression moqueuse sur son visage, un sourire narquois, une réplique acerbe au bout des lèvres…mais rien, son visage était vide de toute expression _°A quoi s'attendre d'autre avec lui de toute façon ?°_

« Comme tu peux le voir Malefoy ce n'est pas le bon moment pour que je reçoive quelqu'un ici, d'ailleurs ça ne le sera jamais ! » Il allait pour fermer la porte quand Draco mis tous son poids sur celle-ci et entra de force.

« Je croyais pourtant avoir été clair, répliqua t-il d'une voie froide, sur le fait que tu n'avais vraiment pas le choix ! »

Son interlocuteur le regarda, bouche-bée

« Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre qu…. »

Mais Harry ne pu terminer, Draco était déjà parti visité la maison, quand son oncle débarqua du salon pour voir ce qui prenait autant de temps à son neveu.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda t-il en crachant presque au blond

« Je suis son petit ami ! »

« C'est un camarade de classe ! »

Répondirent-ils en même temps, le brun regarda le plus jeune Malfoy, surprit.

« Je t'ai déjà dit Harry, que je ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec toute tes bizarreries ! Alors sort ce monstre de chez moi ! » hurla Dursley père, le visage rouge.

Il allait continuer à déblatérer ces conneries (désolé je peux pas appelé ça autrement !) quand il senti quelque chose de dure sur sa peau : Draco avait sa baguette tendu sous sa gorge et le fixait d'un œil noir, Vernon déglutit et commença à reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre le mur.

« Comment m'avez-vous appel ? » demanda Draco d'une voie froide, ne laissant paraître aucune émotions sur son visage.

Vernond avala

« Personnes n'a le droit de traiter un Malefoy de cette manière. Vous me devez le respect, espèce de misérable ver de terre. Les gens comme vous s'incline devant moi. Et je crois qu'il va falloir que j'apprenne les bonnes manières au gens de votre espèce. » continua t-il, sur le même ton. On avait plus l'impression qu'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps que de tortures par magie noires.

Harry vit qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer un sort à son oncle, attirant de ce fait l'attention du ministère et autres sur eux. Il fit donc la seul chose raisonnable qu'il soit : il saisit la main libre de Draco et courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

o

Une fois derrière la porte, Draco se plaqua contre le mur, soufflant. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il avançait sans s'arrêter et la course l'avait définitivement mis à plat !

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il ta prit ? demanda Harry énervé, l'utilisation de la magie est interdite en dehors de Poudlard ! Le ministère aurait su immédiatement où tu te trouvais ! Si tu es ici c'est que tu veux évité d'attiré l'attention ! Alors plus de baguette jusqu'à nouvelle ordre, c'est clair ? »

« Ca veut dire que tu acceptes que je reste ? » demanda Draco, souriant de son sourire narquois habituel et ignorant délibérément la question.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici Malefoy ? » Harry décida d'ignorer lui aussi la question poser pour le moment, il devait d'abord mettre certaines choses au clair…

Soupirant Draco se déplaça jusqu'au lit pour s'y asseoir, remarquant du même coup que la main de sa Némésis était toujours dans la sienne.

Il regarda leur main entrelacé, aucune émotion ne se lisant sur son visage, mais bouillant intérieurement il se sentait étrangement bien, à sa place.

Harry suivit son regard, mais il ne réussi pas à garder un visage froid. Il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et relâcha brusquement la main de Draco qui eu un sourire moqueur.

Un silence se fit : le Serpentard fixait Harry tendit que celui-ci préférait regarder ces pieds…

Finalement, décidant qu'ils n'avanceraient pas de cette manière, il s'assis sur le lit, et tout en continuant de fixer le brun il expliqua :

« Mon père a décidé de faire de moi un mangemort, seulement étant donné que je suis un Malefoy je ne me pli devant personne, règle que mon père a oublié, par conséquent je suis en fuite et j'ai besoin de me cacher pour évité de me faire tuer ou même pire. Jamais mon père ne pensera que je me suis cacher chez des moldus et encore moins chez toi, après tout je suis ton pire ennemi depuis 5 ans ! »

« Navré de décevoir ton ego Malefoy, mais mon pire ennemi est Voldemort, il vit avec stupeur que Draco ne frissonna pas quand il prononça le nom maudit, après vient Bellatrix Lestrange, ton père et tous les autres mangemorts, tu as l'honneur cependant d'être le dernier de la liste… »

« Je vois…il en ai de même pour moi ! Etant donné que toi tu ne veux pas ma mort alors que tout les serviteurs de Voldemort si, tu te place en dernière position… »

« Tu te contredit facilement »

« Tu m'avais mal compris Potter, siffla le blond, et je n'ai aucune envi de me disputer avec toi pour le moment…»

« Très bien ! Seulement comme tu as pu le constater tu n'es pas le bien venu ici : mon oncle et ma tante déteste tout ce qui se rapporte à la magie c'est-à-dire moi ! »

« Je pensais pas que la vie chez tes moldus se déroulait de cette manière »

Harry renifla : « Il y a beaucoup de chose que tu ignore sur moi Malefoy ! En plus il déteste tout ce qui est bizarre d'où t'es venu l'idée saugrenue de leur dire que tu étais mon petit ami ? Parce que si c'étais pour avoir un laisser passer tu es lourdement tombé à côté de la plaque ! »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi : j'ai dit la première chose qui m'es sorti de la tête ! »

« Vraiment ?! Je croyais que les Serpentard étaient censé être rusés !! »

« Cesse de m'insulter Potter ! » Et voyant qu'il allait répliquer il demanda : « Et maintenant on fait quoi ? »

Harry s'agitait dans tout les sens, faisant des grands gestes exagérés avec ces bras et des va et vient dans la pièce : « Tu es sourd ? Je t'ai dit que tu ne pouvais pas rester ici ! La maison est en plus protégé, je suis sur qu'a l'heure qu'il est Dumbledore est au courant de ta présence ici ! Ta vraiment rien fait pour être discret, vêtu de cette manière !! »

« Dans ce cas on attend le bon vouloir de l'ordre du Phénix » Voyant l'air choqué de Harry, qui s'arrêta du coup de gesticuler, il ajouta : « Oui je connais l'ordre du Phénix comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Mon père ce bat contre eux ! »

« Bon c'est OK ! Mais je te préviens pas de magie ! Compris ? »

Le blond souffla simplement un « oui » avant de s'étaler de tout son long sur le lit du rouge et or.

o

« Heu…Malefoy ?! »

« Quoi ?! » souffla l'autre exaspér

« T'es fatigu ? »

« Ca se voit pas ? »

Il y eu un silence puis :

« Depuis combien de temps es-tu parti de chez toi ? »

« Trois jours »

« Et durant ces trois jours tu voyageais jusqu'ici ? »

« Oui »

« Comment ? »

« Comment quoi ? »

« Comment as-tu fait pour savoir que j'habitais ici et comment es-tu arrivé chez moi en seulement trois jours ? »

« Les mangemorts savent où tu habites, et ils ne font rien pour le cacher et j'ai trafiqué mon balais avec un sort pour arriver ici plus vite, satisfait ? »

« Non ! Tu as mangé quoi pendant ces trois jours ? »

« Rien »

Il y eu un silence et le bruit d'une porte qui claque en se redressant Draco vit qu'il était seul dans la chambre du brun. En temps normal il en aurait profité pour fouiller un peu partout et satisfaire sa curiosité mais il était beaucoup trop épuisé. Il avait passé son temps à échapper aux mangemorts qui le poursuivaient, faisant des détours inutiles, normalement avec le sort qu'il avait lancé à son balais il aurait du mettre à peine un jour pour arriver jusqu'ici, seulement il avait du brouiller les pistes les mangemorts chargés de le ramener devaient être entrain de fouiller la France entière à l'heure qu'il est. Bientôt Voldemort leur demandera d'arrêter les recherches : il ne pouvait pas se permettre par les temps qui couraient de disperser ses serviteurs au quatre coins du globe.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensés par sa Némésis, essoufflée, qui venait d'arriver tenant dans sa main droite un panier rempli d'aliments.

Il tendit le panier à Draco et s'excusa : « C'est pas grand chose je sais mais j'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu avant que ma famille ne puisse m'attraper. Il vaut mieux que l'on évite de sortir de ma chambre un certain temps sinon on risque d'avoir des ennuis… »

« Ok »

Le jeune Malefoy pris le panier et farfouilla à l'intérieur : deux drôles de papiers transparents dont l'un avait un dessin rose pâle appeler visiblement 'jambon' et l'autre contenant apparemment du pain vu ce qui était écrit dessus seulement le pain était empaqueté et était coupé en carré, plus une sorte de tube jaune et rouge avec écrit 'mayonnaise' dessus, et un truc tout dure en forme de cylindre, bleu avec un poisson immobile et écrit 'thon' en gros caractère. Il ne voulait pas toucher à ses trucs bizarre qui lui semblait familier : il ne savait pas comment faire pour s'en servir et ne voulait surtout pas se ridiculiser devant Potter. Continuant de chercher il finit par trouver quelque chose de familier : une tomate !!

Il la pris et s'apprêta à croquer dedans quand elle lui fut enlevé des mains

« H ! On ta jamais dit quand enlevait pas le pain de la bouche Potter ! » se scandalisa le blond

« Laisse ! Visiblement tu n'as jamais du préparer ton propre repas » répliqua l'autre.

Il ne répondit pas

« Draco… »

« Depuis quand tu m'appelle par mon prénom Potter ? » susurra t-il, accentuant le Potter, trouvant là un moyen d'éviter l'humiliation de son ignorance. Et il cru que cela avait march : le brun était devenu silencieux et avait pris la même couleur que la tomate qu'il tenait dans sa main.

Se ressaisissant vite Harry répondit : « On va pas y faire tout un plat ! On va devoir passer du temps ensemble alors autant s'appeler par nos prénoms ! Et puis évite de changer le sujet de conversation même si celui-ci t'énerve ! Je vais pas me moquer de toi ! Je sais ce que ça fait de se retrouver dans un monde inconnu ! »

« D'accord…Harry » il avait dit son nom en chuchotant presque et vit avec plaisir le brun frissonner.

Il arriverait peut-être à convaincre le jeune Potter d'être plus que son ami finalement il avait été terriblement jaloux quand il avait vu que le jeune homme s'intéressait à Cho Chang. Au début il croyait que c'était parce qu'il s'intéressait à la jeune asiatique mais une nuit avec elle l'avait vite ramener sur terre. Bien sur il n'avait eu aucun mal à la mettre dans son lit, il n'avait jamais eu de mal à mettre qui que se soit dans son lit. Mais pour Potter il savait que c'était une autre affaire : le brun savait–il seulement qu'il était bi ? Il en doutait fortement !

« Tu préfère le thon ou le jambon ? » lui demanda Harry, interrompant ainsi le fil de ses pensés.

« Hum…le thon »

Il regarda Harry préparer ce qu'il appelait être un sandwich : il sorti le pain du machin en plastique, prit le tube jaune, le renversa et y appuya dessus Draco vit avec stupeur du liquide jaune, qu'il supposait justement être de la mayonnaise, sortir du tube en plastique et se mettre sur le pain. Puis Harry sorti un couteau du panier coupa des petits bouts de tomate les mis sur la mayonnaise ensuite il ouvrit le cylindre bleu en sorti un truc rose pâle et l'appliqua par dessus la tomate, il couvrit le tout de mayonnaise et mis un autre morceau de pain par dessus le tout et tendit ce qui semblait être un sandwich au blond.

« J'espère que tu t'es lavé les mains ! » lâcha le Serpentard tout en prenant le sandwich qu'on lui tendait.

« Non ! Je t'ai préparer à manger avec mes mains empli de lave vaisselle et de crasse ! »

Le blond lui jeta un regard soupçonneux, soupirant Harry lui tendit ses mains (qu'il avait préalablement essuyer sur un torchon pour enlever le jus de tomate et le thon)

« Sent, tu trouve que mes mains ont l'odeur du désinfectant ? »

Draco approcha son nez de ses mains et souffla légèrement dessus : Harry frissonna mais réussi à garder un visage impassible.

Le blond ne dit rien, affichant un sourire amusé et mangea son déjeuner qu'il trouva excellent.

o

Durant toute la matinée le brun resta dans sa chambre, avec le vert et argent qui dormait, lisant ses livres de magie qu'il avait accumulé au cour des années pendant que le blond dormait. Il en profita pour envoyer une lettre à l'ordre du Phénix en y écrivant les mots habituel avec en plus une demande pour avoir de la nourriture prétextant que le régime que faisait subir les Dursley à toute la famille ne lui remplissait pas assez l'estomac (ce qui n'était pas faut, mais depuis la mort de Sirius il avait perdu l'appétit alors le régime que suivait son cousin ne le gênait plus…).

Midi sonna, et Draco finit par se réveiller mais ne le signala pas au brun toujours assis dans on fauteuil entrain de bouquiner. Il fixa Harry, le regardant sur toute les coutures : il avait un teint légèrement hâlé, les cheveux plus long que dans ses souvenirs. Il n'était pas aussi musclé que Draco, moins fort et plus fin, le rendant presque féminin, ce qui selon beaucoup lui donnait son charme : il avait entendu plusieurs personnes en parler l'année dernière et c'était fait lui-même cette réflexion. Mais il doutait que le survivant soit au courant de se détail à savoir que si les gens le regardait de cette manière ce n'était plus parce qu'il était le survivant mais parce qu'il possédait une beauté presque sauvage et irréel cela accentué par sa pureté et son innocence.

Bien sur le blond aussi était beau, et lui était loin d'être innocent il avait profité consciemment des avantages que lui avait donné la nature pour parvenir à ses fins. Et c'était ça qui attirait les gens à lui, son côté prédateurs, dangereux contrastant avec son visage angélique.

Il se rappelait avoir ensorcelé plusieurs téméraires qui pensaient avoir une chance avec le survivant : le brun était à lui et il avait bien l'intention de le marquer comme sien…à jamais ! Personne n'avait le droit de l'approcher et de le toucher ! C'était à peine si il ne se jetait pas sur Granger quand celle ci le serrait dans ses bras ! Sa jalousie l'avait d'ailleurs conduit à faire plusieurs bêtise l'année dernière : attraper les membres de l'AD pour les livrer à Umbridge (comme ça Harry ne verrait plus cette $#¤ de Chang), l'avait accosté au lycée soit disant parce qu'il voulait lui faire payé d'avoir envoyé son père en prison (alors qu'en fait il en était plutôt content !). La vérité est qu'il avait juste cherché une excuse pour pouvoir entendre la voie du brun avant de rentrer chez lui.

Puis finalement il en avait eu assez et c'était dit qu'il fallait qu'il tente le coup avec Potter : il lui avait tendu une embuscade dans le train les ramenant à la gare King's Cross dans le but de lui parler sans éveiller les soupçons des autres mais il avait mal calculer son coup ses amis de l'AD firent pleuvoir sur lui plusieurs maléfices et  il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire quoi que se soit !

Draco se demanda comment il allait pouvoir faire du célèbre Harry Potter son petit ami, parce que bien sur il ne le voulait pas seulement pour une nuit, il voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Au début il croyait que c'était seulement du désir mais à force d'ensorceler ces concurrents il s'était rendu compte que c'était plus fort que ça. Mais il ne voulait pas encore se l'avouer, il le savait mais ne voulait surtout pas formuler ses sentiments avec des mots car si Harry le rejetait la déchirure serait plus vive.

Le blond soupira de désespoir attirant du coup l'attention du Gryffondor sur lui :

« Il y a un problème Draco ? »

« Non » voyant que le brun allait reprendre sa lecture il hurla presque : « Si ! »

Harry haussa un sourcil, posa son livre sur le bureau et le fixa :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » lui demanda t-il

_Réfléchi Draco, réfléchi !_

« Je m'emmerde ! »

_Bravo !_

Harry haussa un sourcil

« Et tu veux faire quoi ? J'ai des bouquins si tu veux, mais on ne peux rien faire d'autre : sortir est hors de question pour l'instant ! »

« Non…J'ai pas très envie de lire… »

Le brun souffla, exaspér : « Alors propose une idée »

« Hum, le blond réfléchi puis se tourna vers Harry un sourire au lèvre, on a qu'a faire un action ou vérit !! »

Le Gryffondor failli en tomber de sa chaise ! Draco Malefoy préfet de Serpentard, la personne la plus fier qui soit venait de lui demander de faire un action ou vérit ! Il était dans la quatrième dimension ! Le blond avait du tomber sur la tête durant le voyage !!

« Tu te sens bien Draco ?! »

Draco ricana « Ne t'inquiète pas je suis pas fou ! C'est juste le meilleurs moyen que j'ai trouvé pour apprendre à te connaître ! »

« Il suffit d'avoir une conversation pour ça ! »

Draco le regarda avec un sourire narquois

Le visage d'Harry s'illumina montrant qu'il avait compris : « A moins bien sur que les questions que tu as l'intention de me poser ne risque pas de me plaire ! »

« Dix point pour Gryffondor ! » se moqua le blond, son sourire narquois habituel aux lèvres.

Le survivant s'indigna : « Hors de question ! ».

Le sourire du Serpentard l'agaçait, au bout de six ans il aurait pu trouver autre chose !

Harry allait pour bouquiner son livre mais Draco fut le plus rapide. Il lui pris le livre et le leva au dessus de sa tête. Harry tenta de le lui reprendre mais il était plus petit que le blond

« Tu es un gamin tu sais ça ?! » s'exaspéra le survivant, tout en continuant d'essayer d'attraper son livre.

Draco eu un sourire narquois reculant jusqu'au lit. Alors que Harry s'appuyait sur la poitrine du Serpentard pour pouvoir essayer d'attraper son bouquin. Le blond fit semblant de tomber et il se retrouvèrent bientôt sur le lit, un Harry rouge de gêne au-dessus.

Le jeune Malefoy tout en souriant renversa la situation :

« Je préfère dominer petit lion… »

Harry écarquilla les yeux surprit : « Qu… »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase : trois hiboux se tenait devant sa fenêtre, l'un tenait une lettre, les deux autres un grand paquet. Draco se dégagea à contre cœur maudissant intérieurement ses maudits 'pigeons' !

Il regarda Harry ouvrir la lettre et écarquiller les yeux de surprise

« Il y a un problème ? »

« Heu…C'est Dumbledore il me dit de te garder ici jusqu'à ce que l'ordre vienne nous chercher, dans deux semaines… »

« C'est pas un problème alors ! »

Le brun se tourna vers lui, surpris, le dévisageant. Il rougit en se souvenant de ce qu'il c'était passé quelques secondes plutôt…

_Mignon_ songea le vert et argent.

Décidant de rompre le silence gêné qui s'était imposé il demanda :

« Il y a quoi dans le paquet ? »

« De la nourriture… »

« Ah ! »

« … »

« Tu as l'intention de te taire pendant toute la journée ? »

« N…non ! »

« On fait un action/vérité alors ?! »

« T'es têtue ! »

« Cela fait parti de mon charme ! » répliqua le serpentard un sourire au coin des lèvres

« Trèèès bien ! Capitula le brun, n'ayant pas la force de s'opposer au jeune Malefoy. On fait un action ou vérit ! Mais tout ce qui se dira dans cette pièce devra rester entre nous compris ? »

« Promis ! » Draco lui fit un sourire quasi enfantin.

« … »

« Tu vas pas rester debout toute la journée ! » lança le vert et argent, voyant que l'autre était indécis sur l'endroit où il devait se poser.

o

Cinq minutes plus tard chacun était à un bout du lit le panier au milieu entrain de manger

« Bon je commence » déclara Draco « Action ou vérit ? »

« Vérit » il n'avait pas vraiment le choix : vu l'esprit sadique du Serpentard il lui demanderait de faire des trucs impossible !

« Avec combien de fille es-tu déjà sorti ? »

« Heu…et bien je sais pas…il y a eu Cho (Draco serra les poings mais ne dit rien) mais on ne peux pas vraiment appeler ça sortir… »

« Comment ça ? »

« Une seul question à la fois ! répliqua Harry, souriant. Action ou vérit ? »

« Hum…vérit » il avait pas envi de se ridiculiser à faire des trucs…ridicules !

« Et toi avec combien ? »

« Combien quoi ? De filles ? » Harry écarquilla les yeux surprit, comprenant le sous-entendu.

« Hum…je sais pas j'ai arrêter de compter une vingtaine peut-être plus…Action ou vérit ? »

« Vérit »

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé avec Chang ? »

« Je…je…on sait embrassé, c'est tout » il regardait ailleurs, gêné, se rendant compte de son inexpérience face au blond.

« C'est tout ? »

« Oui ! »

« Elle n'était pas aussi prude avec moi… »

Harry se tourna vers lui une question silencieuse brillant dans ses beaux yeux verts

« C'est à toi Potter, vérit »

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé avec Cho ? »

« Pourquoi tu es jaloux ? » demanda Draco, le colère brillant dans sa voie.

Le brun fut surprit par le ton employé et aussi un peu pein : « Non…non, je suis juste curieux, c'est tout… »

La colère du vert et argent se dissipa en voyant l'air peiné de l'autre _Vraiment trop mignon_

« On a couch ensemble en quatrième année… »

« Mais je croyais qu'elle était avec Cédric ! » s'exclama le Gryffondor, surprit.

« Je n'ai jamais eu aucun mal à mettre qui que se soit dans mon lit… » il lança un regard plein de sous entendu au brun qui rougit

« Vérité je suppose ? Demanda t-il finalement à Harry, qui hocha la tête, tu préfère les garçons où les filles ? »

Il y eu un moment de silence, mais Harry ne semblait pas choqué par la question, seulement surpris, ce qui fit espérer le blond. Finalement le brun se tourna vers lui le regardant droit dans les yeux :

« Je ne crois pas que l'on commande se genre de chose, pour tout te dire je pense être bi ! Et toi ? De toute manière tu allais dire vérit ! » il avait rajouté la dernière phrase en voyant le blond commencer à protester.

« Bi ! Action ou vérit ? » soupira t-il

« Action ! »

« Quoi !! »

Le blond avait crié de frustration, il s'apprêtait à lui demander si il avait des penchants pour quelqu'un en ce moment ! _Fichu Griffondor !_

Harry lui fit un large sourire, sachant pertinemment que les questions du Serpentard les amenaient sur un terrain d'où il n'était pas encore sur de vouloir aller…

Frustré le vert et argent chercha un moyen de lui faire payer : « Très bien ! Heu…Tu dors avec moi ce soir ! »

« Quoi ! Hors de question que je couch… »

« Qui a parlé de sexe ? Juste dormir ! J'ai pas envie de passer la nuit par terre et je suis sur que toi non plus ! Alors on partage ton lit ! »

« M'enfin ! C'est pas une vrai action ça ! »

« Tu as autre chose à proposer peut-être ? » demanda Draco, en regardant le brun de bas en haut, un sourire prédateur aux lèvres.

« Non ! » Il ramena ces bras autour de lui, n'aimant pas le regard que lui lançait le blond.

o

Le reste de la journée se passa à parler de tout et de rien, Draco évita soigneusement ces remarques explicites ne voulant pas effrayer Harry.

Ce fut seulement vers deux heures du matin qu'ils consentirent à se coucher.

Pas pudique Draco enleva son haut et son bas restant seulement en caleçon. Harry rougit et ressenti une étrange chaleur dans le bas du ventre lorsqu'il vit le corps musclé du Serpentard.

Le blond se tourna vers lui, souriant intérieurement de la lueur qu'il voyait briller dans les yeux du brun.

« Tourne toi ! »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama le Serpentard surprit

« Je t'ai dit de te tourner ! »

« Pourquoi ? Ta quelque chose à cacher ?! »

« Draco ! » s'exaspéra Harry, levant les yeux au ciel dans une prière muette.

Après un moment de réflexion le blond consenti à se tourner.

Le brun se déshabilla se demandant si il ne ferait pas mieux de garder son T-Shirt, puis il se traita d'imbécile il faisait une chaleur à crever et lui voulait faire sa pudique !!

Il se glissa néanmoins dans le lit avant que Draco ne se retourne.

« C'est bon » dit-il au blond, celui-ci fit la moue en voyant que Harry était sous la couverture et qu'il n'avait rien vu !

Il se couchèrent et s'endormirent bien vite

o

« Sirius ! Non ! Sirius !!! »

« Harry réveille toi! » le blond tenta de réveiller doucement l'autre jeune homme mais celui-ci se débattait, donnant des coups à Draco qui commençait à s'énerver.

Finalement il le prit dans ses bras et cela marcha : le brun se calma aussitôt et poussa un soupir de contentement.

o

Harry se réveilla de plutôt bonne humeur, pour la première fois depuis longtemps il avait bien dormi et il se sentait protégé. Il se demanda vaguement pourquoi jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que Draco avait passé possessivement un bras autour de lui, leur visage n'était séparer que de quelques centimètres. Il rougit et tenta de dégager le bras du blond mais celui-ci gigota et marmonna un vague « Harry » tout en resserrant son étreinte.

Harry se figea : Draco n'avait quand même pas prononcé son nom durant son sommeil……si ?

« Draco, chuchota t-il, Dray…DRACO ! »

« Hum…oui, quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Harry ria devant l'air perdu qu'abhorrait le Serpentard.

« Il se passe, monsieur que vous prenez beaucoup de place ! »

Le blond sourit en voyant dans quel position ils étaient : « T'avais pas l'air de t'en plaindre la nuit dernière… »

« Quoi ?! »

« Ta fait un cauchemar, il a bien fallu que je trouve un truc pour te consoler…mais je ne m'en plein pas ! »

Harry devint rouge de gêne : il avait fait un cauchemar devant Draco et il s'était laisser aller dans ses bras ! Il regarda ses mains refusant de croiser le regard du blond. Mais celui-ci refusa de continuer ce manège plus longtemps ou il allait devenir fou ! Il pris le menton du jeune Gryffondor entre ses doigts et le tourna vers lui. Il croisa le regard émeraude de son ancienne Némésis. Il souffla légèrement sur ces lèvres qui le tentaient depuis si longtemps et reçu en récompense un léger gémissement. N'y tenant plus il l'embrassa d'abord tout doucement puis passionnément quand il sentit le brun répondre à son baiser.

Se mettant au-dessus du Gryffondor il entreprit de caresser cette chaire inexploré, passant ces mains sur les fesses du Gryffondor il l'attira à lui et se frotta contre lui. Le brun gémit plus fort, à moins que se soit lui qui est gémi ? Il relâcha son étreinte et fit glisser sa main le long du torse du survivant caressant, titillant. Il y avait cependant un problème : le boxer. Il mit sa main à l'intérieur touchant cette chaire gorger de sang, déjà très excité. Il voulut la caresser mais le brun le repoussa.

Draco se méprenna sur la raison de ce refus et lui sourit : « C'est pas grave je peux attendre… »

Son sourire s'effaça et il commença à paniquer lorsqu'il vit le Gryffondor se dégager de son étreinte et tenter de sortir du lit. Mais il était hors de question qu'il parte comme ça ! Il plaqua le brun sous lui, usant de sa force.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe… »

« Malefoy laisse moi partir ! »

Draco tiqua : il venait de l'appeler par son nom de famille. En colère il répliqua : « Pas avant que tu te sois expliqu ! »

« Je n'ai pas envie de faire parti de ton tableau de chasse ! C'est quoi que tu m'a dit déj ? Ah ! Oui : _Je n'ai jamais eu aucun mal à mettre qui que se soit dans mon lit !_ Et bien désol ! Mais hors de question que tu profites de moi ! J'attends plus ! Je n'ai pas envie de me faire jeter comme un vulgaire mouchoir qu'on fout à la poubelle après utilisation ! »

Draco le regarda, ne sachant quoi dire, il méritait ce qui lui arrivait après tout il s'était toujours conduit comme un salaud !

Il laissa Harry se dégager et lâcha en regardant par terre :

« C'est différent avec toi : je t'aime ! »

o

Harry se tourna vers lui, surprit de voir une larme couler sur la joue du Serpentard.

« Je m'étais juré de ne jamais dire ces mots sauf si j'étais sur que mes sentiments étaient réciproque, je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse… » déclara t-il, une autre larme suivant la première

« Dray… » souffla Harry prenant Draco dans ses bras « Je ne savais pas ! Pourquoi ne me l'as tu pas dit ? Tu n'as pas arrêté de faire des allusions plus ou moins évidente que tu me voulais dans ton lit ! Tu ne m'a jamais laisser entendre qu'il y avait plus ! »

« Qu'est-ce que sa aurait changé de toute manière ? »

« Tout… »

Il embrassa le Serpentard qui lui répondit avec empressement ayant peur que ce baiser soit le dernier.

Finalement il interrompus le baiser pour demander à Harry, indécis : « Est-ce que toi… »

« Je ne sais pas » répondit sincèrement le Gryffondor, regardant dans les yeux du vert et argent.

Draco baissa la tête, se sentant terriblement ridicule mais Harry lui releva son visage : « Donne moi du temps Draco…Je n'ai jamais… »

« Je sais » l'interrompis celui-ci

« Donne moi juste du temps… »

« Ok »

o

Dumbledore avait envoyé une lettre au Dursley leur disant que Draco devait rester chez eux. Toute fois Harry faisait son possible pour les éviter.

Une routine s'installa peu à peu : le matin séance câlin jusqu'à 11 heures, après ils allaient prendre une douche (chacun leur tour bande de coquines ! Qu'alliez vous imaginer ?! Comment ça c'est moi qui me fait des idées ?! Mais heu…. !). Ensuite ils mangeaient soit dans la chambre soit dehors, puis ils allaient faire un tour dans les rues Harry faisait ainsi découvrir le monde moldu à Draco auquel il avait prêtés des vêtements adéquates.

Une semaine et demi se déroula ainsi…jusqu'à ce que quelque chose vienne troubler leur quotidien, quelque chose d'horrible qui vous bouleverse toutes vos habitudes : la pluie !!!

« Harry ! Il est hors de question que l'on sorte par ce temps !! » cria presque Draco à son petit ami qui affichait une moue butée. Lorsqu'il faisait cette tête là le plus jeune Malefoy pouvait tout lui accorder, mais là non !

« Mais j'aime bien la pluie !! »

« Je sais, soupira le Serpentard, mais j'ai pas envie que tu attrapes la crève ! Alors aujourd'hui on reste ici ! »

« Tu es obligé d'être comme ça ? » s'exaspéra le rouge et or

« Comment : comme ça ? »

« Si possessif et protecteur ! » lâcha le survivant regardant prudemment le blond qui semblait choqué.

« Je ne suis pas comme ça ! »

« Ah non ?! Et bien tu devrait d'écouter plus souvent ! Tu ne veux pas qu'on sorte parce que tu as peur que j'attrape la crève, l'autre jour tu as failli tuer ce pauvre type qui ne faisait que me demander si je désirais quelque chose… »

« Il te draguait ! C'était évident ! » fulmina Draco

« Il ne me draguait pas c'était le vendeur ! Il est normal qu'il me demande si je désirais quelque chose ! Et puis j'ai 15 ans ! Ce type en avait 40 ! Je doute qu'il fasse dans la pédophilie !! »

« Peut-être que lui ne te draguait pas mais cette fille que l'on a croisé dans ce bar si ! Elle avait notre âge et elle te dévorais des yeux ! »

« Oh ! Arrête ! Elle ne m'intéressait pas ! A chaque fois que je parle avec quelqu'un on a l'impression que tu vas lui sauter dessus ou me faire une scène ! Je t'aime Draco alors arrête de paniquer !! »

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration.

Harry avait le visage figer de stupeur et ne savait plus où se mettre.

Draco avança lentement vers lui et le pris dans ces bras, façon jeune marié, avant de le poser délicatement sur le lit.

Il se mit au-dessus de lui et lui fit de léger baiser papillons dans le cou.

« Est-ce que tu penses vraiment ce que tu viens de dire ? » lui demanda t-il d'une voie rauque d'où perçait une certaine appréhension, cherchant à fixer ces yeux émeraudes avec les siens.

Harry avait du mal à reconnecter avec la réalité. Draco était tellement doux à ce moment l lui caressant tendrement les hanches remontant vers le torse et le dos sans oser aller plus intimement.

« O…oui ! »

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa des lèves de Draco qui l'embrassa passionnément.

Owari !

oOo

Pardon d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes mais j'ai oublié de faire passer ce OS à ma shiri et je voulais le poster le jour de mon annif !!!

Isonti pas kawai ? J'espère que ce OS vous a plu !

Ziboux à tous Hedwigelol


End file.
